


I'll Be Your Mirror

by platinumfail



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Death, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fem! James T. Kirk - Freeform, Fem! Kirk, ISS Enterprise - Freeform, Mirror Jim Kirk, Mirror Spock - Freeform, Mirrorverse, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Star Trek Mirrorverse, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), T'hy'la, fem! jim kirk - Freeform, genderbent, hella hot moments between jim and spock, you know you want some of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: Spock stared at his captain, his logic dueling with his feelings. These feelings encompassed the critical question of allowing his captain to be captured and killed so he could take control of the Enterprise and follow his mirror captain’s directions, or follow his carnal need to keep his captain at his side, or, rather, be at her side for the rest of their days.a fem!kirk/spock fic concerning their mirror counterparts.





	I'll Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! <3  
> I'm super excited to present to you all my first work concerning the mirrorverse in Star Trek. This does follow the events after the TOS episode of "Mirror Mirror" from season two, but I suppose this could also be applied with AOS Star Trek if someone prefers that series.   
> Just a few warnings, there is violence in this, but none of it is too horribly graphic. It's mainly sex between Kirk and Spock in the mirrorverse before it all comes to an end. I wouldn't put a big "sob story" label on this, since I believe the ending is somewhat fitting and not a huge bombshell.   
> I truly hope you guys love and enjoy this! PLEASE, AGAIN, feel free to request fem!kirk/spock prompts on my tumblr, girlkirk.tumblr.com.   
> Without further ado, here's the fic!  
> <3  
> Kayla
> 
> NOTE: i finished this at like 2am my time, so if there are spelling or grammatical errors, i will get to fixing them soon!<3

            When Spock’s captain arrived on the transporter pad – his actual captain – he could tell she was infuriated. Her blonde hair still framed her face, but she had a few bruises on her jaw and a bloodied bottom lip. She had a few cuts on her abdomen, and he could see the other members of the landing party look frustrated as well.

            “What the hell happened? Who was responsible for this?” Jim shouted, her slim stomach contracting with her yelling. Scotty, McCoy, and Uhura, while also irked after being yanked from their universe, were smart enough to keep their mouths shut as their explosive captain was ready to roll heads.

            “And another thing, why is that damned planet below us still in existence? I thought I gave direct orders to have it destroyed! Brutally destroyed! The Empire wills it!” Jim glared icily at Spock, him staring her right in her hazel eyes, unfazed.

            “You know the price for disobeying me, Mr. Spock…” Jim huffed, “I’ll let it pass this once.”

            Spock stared at his captain, his logic dueling with his feelings. These feelings encompassed the critical question of allowing his captain to be captured and killed so he could take control of the Enterprise and follow his mirror captain’s directions, or follow his carnal need to keep his captain at his side, or, rather, be at her side for the rest of their days. He closed his eyes.

            “I do not take this act of grace lightly, Captain. I thank you.”

            “Good answer.” Jim smirked, turning to the others, “What the hell are you all standing there for? Go to your stations! Uhura, find out through the cameras and log who attempted to beam us back up in the first place, before we got sent to another universe. Today will not be kind to them.”

            “Yes, Captain.” Uhura did her salute and hurried out of the transporter room, followed by the others, except for Jim’s, lack for a better word, toy boy, who came up next to her meekly.

            Spock watched how Jim’s hard eyes became harder, a snarl on her full lips, her white teeth barely showing. He could tell she was revolted and disgusted by her little consort. Sure, he gave her sexual pleasure whenever she wanted it, and he was quite proud of himself for being chosen, but Spock knew that Jim was getting more and more frustrated with him, more and more bored.

            “Captain-“ The escort began, clearing his throat.

            “Captain, I must inform you that your escort allowed your alternate self within your quarters and indulged secrets about the Empire. It would be logical for you to dispose of him.” Spock hissed slightly, hiding a smirk – he hated that man. The escort was never able to sate his captain, and Spock couldn’t stand the damn thought of the man’s lithe hands tracing his captain’s curves, seeing the intimate facial expressions she made. Those privileges should belong to a much stronger individual that was competent for his captain…like himself.

            The escort stared at Spock in shock, and then looked to his captain, seeing her eyes narrow in disgust.

            “Captain, I d-didn’t know it wasn’t you-“

            “You dare add another insult? How could you think such a weak and submissive _girl_ was me? Did you lay with her?”

            “N-no, Captain…she wouldn’t allow it…and Commander Spock was quite protective over her…”

            “And you dare to accuse my loyal first officer of having… _affection_ for that disgraceful mirror of me? Get out of my sight.” Jim spat, clenching her fists.

            “Captain, should he be sentenced to the agony booth?” Spock questioned, calling Security through the intercom. He was grateful that Jim immediately shot down the escort’s detail of himself being protective of the alternate captain. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t protective of her, but he did not want to bring that variable into the situation.

            “No.” Jim shrugged, beginning her way out of the room. She heard her escort let out a small breath of relief before she whipped around, smiling, “I want him dead. Dispose of him immediately, and meet me on the bridge, Spock.”

            “It would be my pleasure, captain.” Spock spoke liltingly, turning his attention to the man whose blood would feel like the cleanest water on his hands.

**\--**

            After Spock had taken care of Jim’s escort, he made his way back to the bridge to see his captain barking orders to Sulu to destroy the planet. Spock’s skin crawled a bit. He remembered what the mirror version of his beloved captain had said. She told him to not allow the planet to get destroyed, and to take her out of the captain position. He remembered how she looked when she talked about his counterpart in her universe. It was easy to surmise that his mirror counterpart was also in love with her in their universe. He was somewhat convinced that in every universe, he wanted Jim.

            “Captain.” Spock spoke up before Jim ordered the planet destroyed formally, “I-“

            “Captain, the phaser banks have gone completely out.” Uhura turned to speak to the captain, cutting off Spock.

            Jim’s eyes widened and she turned to look at the Lieutenant, and she let out a loud huff.

            “Lieutenant, you know that it is a capital offense to cut off a superior officer.” Jim snapped, Uhura’s blood obviously running cold. “However, I don’t have the time nor the patience to punish you. Tell engineering to get their asses into fucking gear and get those phaser banks working. I want this planet destroyed.” Jim shrilly commanded, quickly looking back over to Spock.

            “You were saying, Mr. Spock?” She questioned, lifting a blonde eyebrow, arching her back just slightly in her chair. Spock’s eyes stayed glued to his captain, but he was able to look away. He knew she wasn’t trying to seduce him, nor have him fall in her lustful trap. But oh God, did he _want_ to.

            “I was merely going to also relay that my sensors reported that our phaser banks were out of commission for the time being.” Spock cleared his throat and Jim nodded before looking away.

            Spock continued to hover over his sensor on his side of the bridge, and he was grateful that he was able to disable the security cameras near the phaser banks and practically scramble the phasers. He estimated it would at least take 5 hours for Scotty to fix…and that was plenty of time. His and the captain’s break was coming up in 26.8 minutes. He figured that he would be able to get what must be done within the break hours that they had. He turned to observe his fiery captain, seeing her brows furrowed and her fists clenched as she fiercely reported the incident in her log.

            He stared at her lithe body, her legs harshly crossed, and her skirt just the perfect length. Spock knew it was inappropriate to stare at his captain in such a fashion, but what was this universe if it wasn’t hedonistic? Everybody was out for their own pleasure, their own power. It was commonplace for officers to kill each other to grow higher in rank. One simple wrong move would cost you your life here. Captains had consorts, those that were chosen by them to pleasure them. Spock knew that Jim never truly cared for hers.

            Spock could feel Jim in the back of his mind always. He had a mild mind meld with his captain, and he could remember feeling the somewhat weak orgasms that crashed through her brain when she was with the escort. Spock knew what she wanted, what she needed. It was highly tempting for him to fulfill Jim’s needs, but he knew that if he attempted something like that and the captain did not return the need, he would be killed immediately. If there was one thing his captain was, it was fiercely independent.

            He knew he was much stronger than her, able to dominate her in every single way he could think of, but he tended to not focus on that most of the time. He knew that she was submissive inside, wanting to be challenged, to be potentially conquered, and every man that had walked into her quarters was afraid to even think of such a thing. He also knew it was now or never. He would have to kill his captain before the 5 hours were up, so he could stop the destruction of the planet below them and have the empire bend to his will. It wouldn’t be easy, but he knew he could make various changes that Jim simply wouldn’t allow him to make with his position as first officer.

            He didn’t want to kill her. He didn’t want to feel her blood run cold, the mild link that they had between their minds to freeze, gray, and then break away forever. He didn’t want to feel her throat contracting as he choked her, or her blood covering his body after stabbing her. He didn’t want to see her quickly disappear with the shot from a phaser, and he didn’t want to see her be poisoned, emptying her stomach violently before falling over.

            He quickly stood from his station and made his way off the bridge to the sick bay, where he knew that Dr. McCoy had a hypospray to allow this to occur with as little pain as possible to his captain.

**\--**

            Spock was able to obtain the hypospray from McCoy, but it took a nerve pinch to be able to get it. He was grateful that most of the guards were with the captain at the time, since Chekov had earlier attempted to kill her. He also knew that would make it more difficult for him to get to her, but the guards were already very much aware of Spock’s loyalty. It was astonishing how deep the loyalty was between them, and it was known that there was no motive for him to rise up to the captaincy. He wished it didn’t have to come down to this, he still did not desire to rise up and become captain…but the more he looked at the logic of the situation, he knew that he would have to. He would do it in the least painful way…at least for Jim. This would haunt him forever.

            He calmly made his way to Jim’s quarters, nodding to the guards that were standing outside of it. He cleared his throat and was allowed entrance.

            “Oh, Mr. Spock…” Jim cleared her throat, looking up from her desk. She was writing something, probably a list of people to take care of before they arrived at Starbase 12 in a few days. Jim always got what she wanted.

            “Hello, Captain.” Spock greeted her, sure to keep the hypo hidden, placing it next to the lamp by Jim’s bed. She slowly stood and dusted herself off, flipping her hair back, frustrated with the long locks getting in her face.

            “What brings you here?” She asked, bored, her hazel eyes analyzing his every single gesture, counting how many times he breathed a minute, how his brown eyes reacted to seeing her.

            “You seem…not very…captivated, captain.” Spock changed the subject slightly, seeing her let out a sigh, crossing her arms as she leaned up against the wall.

            “I’m not…” Jim sighed, quickly walking over to her door and sending her guards off. She had no need for them when Spock was with her. His loyalty ran deeper than anything she had ever imagined…and her loyalty to him was unmatched. “I am just frustrated that I haven’t been able to get that planet yet…” Jim steamed, putting her hands on her hips, “I wish I was able to kill my little escort, that would at least get some of the energy out of me…” Jim murmured, walking up to Spock, “tell me, did he scream when you killed him?” Jim breathed, biting her bottom lip, now very captivated.

            Spock stared at his captain and could feel the excitement she was garnering in his mind, how her eyes were blown open in anticipation. He felt a smirk paint his lips for the slightest second, and then he quickly hid his emotions.

            “It was quite fast, captain. I merely snapped his neck effectively, but made he was sure to struggle. I created a compound fracture in his arm. Human blood bores me, however.” He commented icily, not taking his eyes off of his captain’s.

            Jim bit her bottom lip, tilting her head. Spock stared at her response, and he cleared his throat.

            “Well, that’s a mighty shame,” Jim began, stepping closer to him. He stood his ground. He wasn’t scared of his captain. He had no reason to be.

            “Hmm.” Spock hummed.

            “How does Vulcan blood feel?”

            Spock was taken off by Jim’s sly comment, and he was trying to piece together what context she meant it in. He was sure that the captain wasn’t going to slaughter him, but he was now unsure. What if she had heard from McCoy that he had grabbed a hypospray? He continued to allow his face to have no movement whatsoever, putting on a bored-looking façade.

            “I guess I could figure it out myself.” Jim shrugged, sending Spock another hidden look, and he put his hands behind his back as he watched his captain circle him softly.

            “You know your threats are empty upon me, captain.” Spock retorted, seeing Jim turn and stare at him. He had never lipped off to her before. She glared and walked back over to him, not a centimeter between them, as she looked straight into his eyes.

            “Mr. Spock-“

            “With all due respect, _captain_ …I know you better than you know yourself. You want everyone to believe that you are dominant, that you have everything under control, that you can get anything you want,” Spock grabbed Jim’s shoulders harshly, causing her to let out an astonished gasp, “but you have never been able to obtain the singular thing you want, correct?”

            Jim shook softly in fury; humiliated that Spock was able to overpower her. She knew he was three times stronger than a human, but he had never exercised that with her before. She felt his thin fingers rake up and down her arms, his hand slowly traveling to her lips, and she didn’t even attempt to break free.

            “I _can_ get anything I want…” Jim spat out, looking away.

            “Then why did you never get me?” Spock whispered, causing her to freeze.

            Spock nearly let out a sigh of relief. He was truly grasping around in the dark, hoping that his potential logical conclusions with Jim were correct. It gave him immense pleasure to know that he was right. He yanked her closer to him by her midsection, them now fully pressed against the other, next to Jim’s bed.

            For the first time, his captain was absolutely speechless. She narrowed her eyes in haste, feeling her body yearn for his, the way it allowed her to fit in so perfectly, the force he was putting on her body with his grip, the scent of him. She gently stood up on her tiptoes and captured his bottom lip in her teeth and bit down hard. She didn’t break eye contact with him, and when the slightest taste of his distinct copper-based blood touched her lips, she sighed in contentment, and Spock softly closed his eyes when she slowly pulled away her teeth and lipped his minor wound.

            “Well, are you going to get on with it? If you know me as well as you claim you do…you would know that I’m not very patient…” Jim breathed, nuzzling her nose in his sharp jaw, causing him to grasp her harder.

            “I believe you have forgotten that you are no longer the one in control, captain.” Spock smirked, grabbing her chin and forcing it up to stare straight at him, “I am.”

            Jim felt her chest hold a slow burn, but her anger quickly dissipated. She had never been treated in such a fashion before, and she was extremely intrigued. The look in her first officer’s eyes was something that was quite familiar – she had no idea that he thought of doing this to her every day. She bit her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelids in anticipation.

            She was pinned to the bed in a fast second, the wind nearly being knocked out of her. She could feel her mind become electrified, and she was sure to grasp Spock and yank him down to her mouth, finally joining their mouths together, getting a nip on her lip in return for her impatience. She let out a strained whine when he pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

            “Have you ever made that sound for anyone else?” Spock harshly questioned, putting his hand over her mouth, her hazel eyes rolling back when he allowed himself to straddle her.

            “No…” Jim choked out, wanting to rut against him.

            This was a sensation that she never had…feeling Spock’s fingers on her face, the feeling of being touched all over prickling her skin. She knew now that Spock was obviously extremely jealous of her escort and her other male conquests, and it gave her a bit of a sardonic pleasure. This whole time she had been torturing her first officer without truly knowing it. She knew from the moment she saw her first officer, she wanted him, frantically on her, rutting, trying to get any pleasure from her he could. She nearly let out a frustrated huff on how the situation in her mind was flipped in reality.

            Spock could feel her raspy breathing, the way her chest rose up and down rapidly, as if she would never get enough air. He felt her thoughts scattered around, and he took pleasure in knowing that he hadn’t even fully touched her yet. They were still fully clothed, even though Jim’s skirt was basically ridden up to the top of her thighs. He allowed his eyes to rake up her, and he tried to hide any weakness. Each single moment he spent torturing his captain in this way was a moment closer to him having to kill her. He still had a few hours left before Scotty would most likely repair the phaser banks, but he did know that Scotty could work extremely fast – if he didn’t fuck his captain soon, the opportunity would pass.

            He knew that he had to kill her, even though it would ultimately kill his mind. He figured that he should be able to indulge in what he always wanted to do to his captain, and give her one bout of explosive pleasure and need before he would gently let her go. He made quick work of the clothes she still had on, revealing her lithe body to him for the first time. He tilted his head as he studied every single piece of skin she had to offer, his tongue slowly raking up from her belly button to her collarbone, causing her to lull her head back, squirming. He had never seen his captain so vulnerable, and he knew that she had never shown such a submissive side. He harshly grabbed her bony hips, nearly able to pulverize the strong bones in his slim hands. She let out a whine, wanting to open herself for him, but he wouldn’t allow it.

            He nearly cursed to himself when he could feel himself rutting against her, trying to get his thoughts into control. Her mind to his mind, it was something that he had craved since day one. He was slyly able to get a mind meld with her when they first began serving, but he was never able to fully complete the bond. He knew that if he did, she would be able to see and hear all of his thoughts, like he could hers. He could not allow valuable information to be sent to his captain in such a way. She could have him slaughtered for invading her mind. He knew that many Vulcans were actually killed in droves when accused of mind melding. It was a powerful ability, but also a deadly one.

            While Spock did take his time to truly wind up his captain, he was sure to nip at her earlobes, and eagerly watch the light purple bruises begin to litter her skin like little galaxies from the tips of his fingers. He saw her face become flushed, becoming pinker and pinker, him sure that his green blood was flaring within his high cheeks as well. Jim let out a small moan, quickly grabbing his hand. She bit her bottom lip before yanking the hand towards her and licking up his pointer and middle fingers, her eyes hooded. He couldn’t hide the ravaged sound that bubbled up to his throat.

            “If you don’t get on with it, Mr. Spock, I will have to take matters into my own hands…” She hissed, allowing the hand that she had freed to jerk him off just barely, which then caused the Vulcan to nearly collapse on top of her. He knew that the captain was offering him an ultimatum, and he had to take it, even though he did still have all the control.

            “You hold no semblance of control, captain…” Spock breathed into his captain’s ear, sliding his hand between them to feel how aroused she was, “you cannot even control your need for me…”

            “You’re one to talk,” Jim snarled softly, raking one of her hands down his back, leaving raised green scratch marks, “you haven’t stopped rutting since you got on top of me…”

            Spock grimaced at his captain’s calculating smirk, feeling her lips make contact with his neck, greedily biting at the smooth skin, leaving behind light green bruises, her teeth marks still heavily imbedded. She sent him a knowing glare, and he kept his emotions in control…right up until he quickly shoved himself inside her, without any warning. He felt her grasp at his shoulders tightly, a sharp inhale of breath hitting her lungs, letting out a small keening noise. He stilled briefly, wanting to get lost within her, feel her muscles contract and shutter, her panting something that he had only barely heard through the thin walls.

            “When I am finished with you, captain…you will never desire another.” Spock promised, pushing his lips to hers as he began a punishing pace, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, her plump lips aggressively kissing back, sucking in his tongue and nipping at it.

            He felt nothing but pure bliss as he ravaged the woman he craved for so long, her smooth skin underneath his hands, the way she would let out loud whines and bubbles of his name, wrapping her slim legs around his waist before he would reposition her. He didn’t think of the time, or the situation at hand for once in his life. He knew what this all meant, and it nearly broke him to know that he would have to kill her soon, and lose his bondmate. He could feel the pure ecstasy that was lapping at Jim’s brain, the tendrils of her mind trying to connect with his, glowing and being pushed forward each time she reached closer to her peak.

            “I love you…” She gasped out, knowing that she would be bruised and broken into at the end of this ordeal.

            Jim didn’t even wince when she gasped those three words, having never even heard it uttered at her before. Of course, her escort had whispered this to her several times, but she knew that it was a façade. Anybody would want to bed a captain – all the captains were so powerful, and you wanted them on your side. She knew in her blood that Spock had an ulterior motive, but he felt so good, and he sated every single need and want that she had. If anyone was going to break her, she wanted it to be Spock. With him, it didn’t feel like she was being broken.

            Spock stilled a bit in his ministrations when he heard the captain gasp the three words. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to keep himself from just getting lost in the sensation and finishing so quickly. He knew he felt the three words within himself as well. As a Vulcan, of course, he was told to bite back emotion, all that besides cunning aggression and ruthlessness. He didn't care if these words were a show of damning weakness. He put his fingers on her psy-points and licked her bottom lip before beginning to move again, putting his warm lips to her ear.

            “I love you as well, t’hy’la.”

            Jim had no idea what the word meant, nor did she care. She let out a scream when she felt pleasure rip through her like it never did before, and she felt extremely sensitive and completely spent. The orgasm didn’t stop, and she felt her first officer crash into her like a wave in the ocean, holding her crushingly close to him as he let every single emotion he harbored towards her out, filling her mind with nothing but light and warmth. She never wanted this to stop. Spock was right…after this, she never wanted anything to do with anyone else.

            When they finished, Jim was barely able to keep her eyes open, her lips red and swollen from the aggressive kisses, her hips bruised along with several spots on her body, namely her neck where Spock left punishing little bruises from sucking on her neck as he pushed within her, pushed her to her absolute limit. Spock let out a small smile as he saw his captain fight to keep her eyes open, unable to stop touching him and caressing him as he laid on top of her body, keeping her warm and blissful. She never wanted to stop touching him. She knew that if she stopped touching him, she was sure to die, fall into the coldness and never recover.

            Spock caught his breath quickly as he allowed his thumb to gently graze Jim’s cheek, indulging her in small kisses as she continued to slowly stop panting, her hair laying out on her pillow in golden swaths, her lips holding a content smile. It pained him to know that it was now the time to inject the lethal hypospray into her blood stream, even though he knew she would feel nothing of it. His captain wouldn’t suffocate, his captain wouldn’t bleed out. She would die in his arms, wrapped up in the dizzying mind meld that he had completed.

            He knew that he shouldn’t have mind melded with her completely, but he knew it was what he had wanted and needed. If his captain had to die, he wanted to feel the torture of it, the torture of one’s bondmate dying and leaving nothing but a cold and broken strand in the back of their head. He knew that he was poised to become captain, to take on the empire, since he would no longer have anyone to love or look after. He no longer had to keep loyalty to anyone…the one person he was loyal to would be dead.

            Spock continued to plant small kisses on her lips as her hazel eyes unfocused with sleepiness, her letting out small murmurs of love and affection. He could tell that she didn’t want to close her eyes – it was common for a bondmate to a Vulcan to be completely overwhelmed with the feeling of completion, and Jim was no different. She didn’t want to take her eyes off of him. He painfully reached for the hypospray that he had laid next to Jim’s bedside lamp earlier, and he uncapped it, nuzzling his face into his captain’s neck as he embraced her warmth once again.

            “Sleep, ashayam…” He licked the shell of her ear as he quickly injected the hypo. He saw her smile just the slightest with her eyes closed, her grip on him slowly loosening in the following minutes until Spock felt the warmth in his mind stop, replaced with a gray coldness that nearly drowned his brain. Tears appeared in his eyes as he saw his captain’s chest stop rising. He kissed her cheeks and trailed down to her neck several times before he composed himself and stood, lovingly covering his captain up. He cleared his throat and walked to the comm in Jim’s room, licking his lips.

            “Spock to the bridge, come in bridge.”

            “Sulu here.”

            “The captain is dead…I am now your commanding officer. I demand this ship to leave orbit immediately, at warp 8. Any delay in this order will result in death.”

            “Understood.” Sulu commented, clear astonishment in his voice, the comm cutting off.

            Spock closed his eyes when he felt the ship whir and begin to pull out from the orbit from the planet that Jim wanted pulverized. He stared at the peaceful image of his captain, finally free from the stresses and demands of the captaincy, no longer having to watch her back every single second of every single day for assassins. The one thing that brought him any resemblance of comfort was knowing that in every single existing universe – the one he was in now, along with the countless others, Spock was with his Jim. He’d always want her, no matter the time or place. It was fated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really enjoyed this fic, and that it wasn't so full of angst that you couldn't get through reading it without the screen getting all blurry from tears. <3 Once again, be sure to request any prompts you want at my tumblr, girlkirk.tumblr.com.


End file.
